Triple-Facers
by evilpeacemaker
Summary: Waluigi and Daisy are best friends and love wreaking Havoc until they are both forbidden to prank in the Mushroom kingdom. What will happen when this mischievous pair stumble off into a new kingdom and meet the residents there? tune in to find out!


Waluigi huffed as he pulled himself up the climbing vines of the castle, he had done it hundreds of times before but it never seemed to get easier. His long legs made it seem like a much shorter climb. Once he made it to the window he tumbled in, narrowly avoiding knocking over the entire night stand next to it.

The lithe man knew that he could come in through the front gates but really where was the flair in that? He was a showman after all, its all that mattered to him really. He heard the shower running in the bathroom, he kicked off his shoes and he stretched his long legs out, folding his harms behind his head, all sexy like.

A few moments later the water stopped running and he flattened out a crease in his pants before resuming his elongated sexy pose, he had even changed his socks so his scent did not offend his date. Waluigi smirked when he saw his girl come out from the shower wrapped in towels. Daisy almost did not notice him at first but she giggled softly when she did.

"well hey there stud, you are looking so much sexier than usual." she smirked and began pulling clothes out of her drawers. She sorted out her underclothes in her signature orange then she found a pair of cute jean shorts and a crop top, she had to take advantage of having the day off from princess duty. She pulled on some orange knee high socks, back turned to him still.

"its not every day you get to hang out with the prettiest princess in all the land." he had on long striped shorts in purple and magenta he had on a purple tanktop that showed off a bit if his chest hair. To hold his shorts up he had on magenta suspenders, his usual shoes were next to her bed where he had taken them off. "i dont think you need to change, you are looking perfect in just that." he smirked. Daisy rolled her eyes and sat down at her vanity. She pulled the towel wrapped around her hair off and began brushing her hair.

"we'll get in way more trouble if I am running around nude."

"it would be a wonderful distraction, I could remove my clothes too if you are worried about being the only naked guy." he laughed softly.

"stop being a dork." she ran the brush through all of her hair, detangling all of her reddish brown locks. After she finished her hair she stood and removed her towel, of course Waluigi pretended not to be looking but how could one resist? Daisy's skin was tan all over, she loved laying out in the nude on the castle roof. She had a beautiful heart shaped ass, very plump and squeezable. In the vanity mirror he could see her perfectly golden brown breasts. Daisy picked up her panties and stepped into them, pulling them up, god was she sexy. Waluigi thought about her a lot, naked and otherwise, she was his best friend but also the hottest babe he had ever laid eyes on.

Daisy put her bra on, she bounced her boobs in the mirror, smiling right afterword, she caught him looking, not like it was the first time. She rolled on some deodorant, armpits, between the boobs, under the bra, and on her thighs before she pulled her shorts on, they were very tight and her panty lines were visible. She put her arm up and slipped into her top, I was tight on her pretty teardrop breasts but hung loose above her waist. Waluigi bit his lip, he loved her little tummy, it had a tiny bit of flab over her toned abdomen.

"so today is gonna be awesome right? we'll be terrorizing the mushroom kingdom." His lips curled into a smirk and he sat up on her bed.

"of course, where else can we get away with our shenanigans?" he began putting his shoes back on.

"well I can do whatever I want here but its no fun messing with my own people. Peach's subjects better watch out for the Double-Facers!"she giggled and slipped on her tennis shoes. Daisy put her hair in pigtails and put a little daisy shaped clip at the end of each of them. "you ready?"

"I was born ready." Waluigi twirled the end of his mustache with a grin.

Out the window they went, Waluigi climbed down first so he could catch her if she slipped, he climbed up and down that wall many more times than she did. The capable redhead made it down without a problem and they were on their way. Wally always felt like such a sexy badass with Daisy next to him, she was so far out of his league and even being seen with her upped his ante. But on top of all of that he loved spending time with her, it was hard to come by someone so funny and cool.

Daisy and Waluigi each picked a chain-chomp and mounted them, they were wild beasts but they were fast and Daisy had been training them for years to be friendly to people they knew. It took the beasts a bit of time to be used to Waluigi but in good time the big doglike monsters grew to love and trust him. The pair dismounted their chomps a few minutes by foot outside the mushroom kingdom. They chained their chomps up near a little pond but also out of plain sight of the kingdom.

They set off on foot and soon arrived. Being undetected was a bit harder for a couple of humans dressed in bright colors, but maybe it didnt matter if they were seen. Wally and Dai were on the look out for their first mark of the day.


End file.
